


And Let Me Ease the Fire Within You

by dark_and_spooky (JamieisClassic)



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Male Character, Werewolf Sex, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:01:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28442844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieisClassic/pseuds/dark_and_spooky
Summary: a werewolf!Varian drabble, just porn and nothing else
Relationships: Anduin Wrynn/Varian Wrynn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	And Let Me Ease the Fire Within You

**Author's Note:**

> written to fit inside a card for a friend and thus very short (just a single page printed). Not anything complicated, hope y'all enjoy!

Anduin groaned and pushed back against the now-furred abdomen of the man behind him, eyes fluttering as his cock ground more firmly against his cervix. Light, he was huge like this, shifted and changed into something most would call a monster even if all he saw was the same man who’d raised him and loved him but with longer claws and sharper teeth… and a knot at the base of his cock that kept the seed in. 

Even just that thought made him whimper. He was sore from the exertion of trying to keep up with a werewolf in rut, especially one as well-muscled and athletic as Varian, but what was really getting him was the rush of pump after pump of his cum filling his womb and the knowledge that, inevitably, he would get pregnant from it. For all he wished the idea of his father impregnating him didn’t make him wetter than Lordaeron in autumn, he could feel his slick quite literally dripping from his cunt as Varian continued to grind into him. 

“It’s too much,” he whimpered for what felt like the millionth time, but his complaint was met with only a growl as Varian continued to grind. 

With a twitch, his cock filled him with another lazy stream of cum and Anduin whined, bringing a hand between his legs to play with his clit. It was too much, but it was also so, so good and all he wanted was to come on that fat, beautiful knot again. As he touched himself, Varian made a pleased sound in his chest and nosed under his chin to lick at his throat. The difference in their size and the position made it awkward, but it felt so good to have him close like this, to feel his wet nose and furred muzzle press against his neck and his massive clawed hand encompass his chest and lift him up for easier access. His own arms had given out ages ago, and it was nice to finally get his face off the bed and out of the puddle of his drool he’d been lying in. 

Varian ground with more fervour, movements rhythmic though heavily restricted by the knot that kept them locked together, and as Anduin swirled his fingers over his clit, the combined movements made him clench and shake his way over the edge. Every sense narrowed to the horrifying pleasure of his cunt pulsing around a massive knot and the warmth of so much seed stuffing him full, and even as his senses slowly returned there wasn’t much else he cared to notice outside the small bubble of pleasure he and Varian resided within. Soon the rut would pass, he knew, and they would have to deal with the fallout of it all, but for now, in this moment, there wasn’t anything that mattered except Varian being close and warm and filling his cunt so perfectly. 

Slowly, Varian moved them to lie on their sides, chest to back, and curled around him protectively like a child did a stuffed toy they wanted to keep safe but that also gave them comfort. He snuffled his hair then snorted in irritation as it tickled his nose, making Anduin giggle, before settling down and just holding him. They would be locked together for longer still, and though Anduin wished he was able to continue enjoying it, the knot was starting to grow tiresome — in more ways than one. Without quite realizing how sleepy he was, he found himself nodding off in Varian’s embrace, still full of his cock and cum, and deeply at peace despite it all. 

**Author's Note:**

> I might do more of these little drabbles in the future. If you'd be interested in reading them, let me know!


End file.
